los mil errores que causan rencores
by danimagic
Summary: ES una especie de verso, sobre los sentimientos de pansy parkinson cuando draco simplemente se le fué si les gusta bnbnbnbn
1. a mi lado

_Hoy te veo a mi lado, siento tú cálida respiración mientras tus fuertes brazos sujetan mi razón. Tras una noche de pasión_

_He dormido en paz aun sabiendo que al despertar todo cambiara, que probablemente tenga que llorar y no te vea más._

_Y es que comprendí que la felicidad no me seria eterna, que tal vez haber causado tanta pena a otros me acarree una condena en la cual he de perder lo único que verdaderamente he querido_

_Veo en tú mirada el reflejo de un amor sincero y eterno, producto de ello siento un infinito miedo y es que en silencio creo que solamente es eso, mi reflejo, que nunca me has amado y he sido quien a creado pasión donde el vacio todo lo cubrió, en este preciso instante creo que es mejor dejar de razonar, deseo con intensidad ser un ignorante sin deseos de pensar porque cuando no vea nada probablemente no sienta nada._

_Pasadas unas horas abriste tus ojos y por primera vez pude notar que estabas aterrado, querías decir algo pero no lo hiciste, como siempre te marchaste mientras yo lloraba en silencio que daría porque me hablases _

_Me duele tanto tú indiferencia no lo soporto más, me enseñaste a sentir para después mostrarme que los sentimientos no son nada, y en este preciso instante me pregunto donde está ese hombre que me enseño a volar, el que me mostro más de mil formas de besar, él que me impresiono con su modo de pensar._

_Se que todo para ti tiene un valor y mi amor no es la excepción Lamentablemente no está en venta, el cariño que te doy solo se paga con amor y eso no me lo puedes dar Por ello tengo que alejarme de ti, me tiembla el corazón solo de ver que te perdí, y en está carta quiero decirte adiós, porque simplemente no puedo engañarme más_

_Te amare hasta el ultimo de mis días perdóname por amarte como lo hago _

_Siempre tuya pansy _

Tengo las ideas claras, estoy tratando de hacer una serie de cartas ordenadas en una especie de sucesión cronológica; está es la primera, cuando pansy dejo a Draco probablemente en el séptimo libro


	2. todavia

Todavía siento tu respiración, quebrantándome la decisión

He caído ante tus pies como un fiel seguidor

He besado tus labios y el veneno de tus manos

He sentido tu dolor sin conocer la razón

He llorado a tu lado y aunque no lo creas

He dado todo….ya ni siquiera puedo decir adiós.

Me he dado cuenta que a tu lado me faltas tú

Y en tu ausencia desearía tú presencia

Que si me acerco o estoy lejos igual, solo dolor siento

Te he matado en mis sueños y revivido en mi cuerpo

Quisiera saber que hacer, que decir, que pensar, que sentir

Dime que deseas que sea y lo seré

Por hacerte feliz llegaría hasta el fin

En cambio a ti

Parece que mi ausencia poco te hizo sufrir

Me han contado que pareces más feliz

Tal vez desees que no este aquí

Pero a la vez se que no me puedo ir.

Para ti no soy nada, me usas como a una moneda de plata

Para acumular grandes fortunas monetarias y adquirir tal vez una gran casa

Cuando me tocas desearía creer que me miras como antes

Que me besas como la primera vez

Que me amas… como aquella vez

Pero no es así y deseo no existir

Pensé que tras su muerte volverías a mí

Pero parece que para siempre te perdí

Estas en mi cama pero tu alma está

Tan lejos que siento que he hecho el amor con un muerto

De: pansy Parkinson

Posdata: he caído más bajo que un paria, que llegado al fondo por tu causa. Y aun así de ti no he conseguido nada, que seas infeliz es lo único que puedo desear, porque yo sin ti no se vivir, y todo me da igual.

Gracias por leerlo me parece genial, pues creo que pansy no pudo aguantar y después de haberse marchado regreso, y callo a sus pies para descubrir otra vez que no la ama, como un día la amo, en la parte de tras su muerte es como que después de la muerte del señor tenebroso, ella pensó que Draco volvería a quererla, pero no fue así .

En la siguiente carta quiero hacer una especie de recuerdos de cuando el la amaba

Y ps si me dejan un coment lo agaradeceria no hay nada más grato que recibir buenos deseos


End file.
